


One Night Carnival

by thedurianprince



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, and by apeshit i mean soft for him and his gallant knight pals, but me writing all the dragon knights baybey, i don't know if i'd call this a found family piece per se, percy being good to the chickadees, percy's new clothes made me apeshit, that's always gonna be a found fambly vibe from me chief, the dragonbabes are stupidly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedurianprince/pseuds/thedurianprince
Summary: The Dragon Knights are on guard detail for a festival, but with Percival in his regal new clothes for it, Siegfried can barely keep all his affection to himself.
Relationships: Lancelot & Percival (Granblue Fantasy), Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy), Percival & Vane (Granblue Fantasy), Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	One Night Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Title's just a quick, thoughtless reference to the v. charming Kishidan song. (And also its very good cover from Band Yarouze!) Anyways, I thought up one oopy goopy PerSieg scene like, RIGHT after the new light Percy unit drop, and that Too Much Gene made it spiral into...well, this big ole bundle of shenanigans.

“-- and I think it’d be most effective if you two splintered off to the castle. I don’t like underhanded tactics, but Siegfried, I think we need your skills in covert investigation.” 

“Certainly,” he replied. “I don’t mind. There is some good work that can’t be done outside of shadow.” 

“Then what of me, Lancelot?” Percival asked, arms crossed impatiently. 

“Aren’t you really good at schmoozing, Percy?” Vane added, unbidden and looking thoughtful. 

“...What a vulgar choice of words.” 

“Well, what else would you call it?” Vane defended. 

Lancelot laughed a bit, interrupting their argument before it could start. “I  _ was  _ thinking that you would take point on the party for the diplomats and officials. See what you can find among them.”

“...Hmph. I suppose I shouldn’t leave such things to you ruffians. Fine. I can do that, for the sake of avoiding an international incident.” 

Vane grinned knowingly at Percival, leaning forward antagonistically. “What’s wrong, Percy? Are you mad you don’t get to play in the festival like us?” 

“Oh, is that what you’re calling street patrol these days? Cur.” 

“Percival,” Lancelot urged. Percival knitted his brow and gripped his arm tightly, especially as Vane kept grinning. Siegfried clasped a hand on his shoulder, and with a sigh, Percival conceded. 

“It’s an excellent way for me to re-use some formal attire, anyways,” he declared, standing up. He gave Lancelot and Vane a steely look. “I expect you’ll both be good doggies and flush out those rats everyone's so worried about.” 

“Right back atcha, partyboy,” Vane replied cheerfully. 

Percival laughed with a wry smile. “Naturally. If we’re clear on all our roles, then I suggest we be on our way to prepare.” 

“Agreed.” Lancelot rolled up the scroll with his notes. “According to Rackam, we’ll be landing in three hours. Let’s meet back here in two.” 

\-------------------------------------- 

Siegfried waited as he watched the clouds go by, drinking coffee as he emptied his mind and relaxed his body in these spare moments. 

“You’ve yet to see these clothes, haven’t you?” Percival called from afar. 

He murmured a quick noise in acknowledgement. “I’ve only heard the captain and company describe them a bit.” Percival had focused much more on recounting other things when Siegfried asked what had happened on his recent trip to Wales.

Percival made a confident sound. “The finest tailors in Wales collaborated on it. I’m looking forward to sharing their craft beyond our borders.” 

Siegfried chuckled. “It sounds to me like you’re more excited for this gala than you let on.”

“What are you saying, Siegfried,” Percival asked, attempting to sound flat, but Siegfried could catch the defensiveness in his voice. “I’m simply eager to do my due diligence, assisted by some of the finest craftsmen from my homeland.” 

“Heh. Of course.” He smiled into his cup. Percival could be very cute in his predictability sometimes.

The sounds shifted from rustling fabric to more metallic ones, and Siegfried could smell oiled leather. He must be putting on the final accessories.

“...What about you, Siegfried? Are you really so fine with missing out on the festival entirely? I know how you enjoy them….especially considering there’s a chance you won’t get to go to the ones in Auguste this year.” 

Siegfried truthfully hadn’t given missing the festivals much thought. Things in both Feendrache and Wales promised to be busy in the coming months, especially as Dalmore’s government made more moves with opaque endgoals. 

“There’s always next year,” he replied. “But I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that hell doesn’t wait for our downfall.” 

“.....No. It certainly doesn’t.” There was a pause in noise from Percival’s direction, followed by a last few flaps of cloth and a slight rustling. Siegfried smiled and chuckled to himself again, knowing Percival was most certainly fussing with his hair. Even without festivals, there were plenty of other sources of comfort he could look to. 

His footsteps already sounded more grand as he stepped out from behind the screen. Siegfried lazily took his eyes off the sky, and as they laid on Percival, he had, for the first time in memory, felt truly unprepared to handle what he saw. 

He carried himself with even more pride than usual. The captain had told Siegfried that the outfit was white and not quite as ostentatious as his usual armor, but still very Percival. But Siegfried couldn’t have imagined it would be as grand and well-suited to his aplomb as it was; in some ways, he found he wore this collaboration with Wales’ people and his brother better than his father’s heirloom armor. 

“Well?” Percival smiled that way he did so well, with regal confidence and the furious passion he emanated with. “It’s very becoming, isn’t it?” 

Siegfried felt like his chest might bloom. His cheeks surprised him as they hurt just a bit from smiling wider than he’d realized. He laid his coffee cup on the windowsill as he stood, feeling wonderfully, helplessly drawn to Percival, whose eyes followed Siegfried with bright anticipation as he made his way over. Siegfried cupped Percival’s face with both his hands before kissing him deeply, relishing that even with all his pomp, Siegfried could still leave Percival breathless with such simple gestures. 

“...heh! I take it you agree, then.” Percival was flushed when they broke apart. It was wonderful paired with his determined smile, Siegfried thought. 

“Very much.” He still held Percival’s face as he gazed fondly into his eyes. He thought back, vaguely, to when they had dinner in Raduga as Percival told him about the visit home. Almost all he could speak on were the people of Wales’ talent and wellbeing and his brother’s happiness, and Siegfried then thought back to fears he’d once had, of Percival’s lofty ideals becoming so isolated from real people they instead endangered them. 

How alien that felt now. 

“You’ve become just as beautiful as your flames,” Siegfried remarked as he leaned in again, hushing his voice just enough to emphasize the intimacy and embarrass his partner. Percival’s breath caught again, and Siegfried smiled against his lips, satisfied. 

\-------------------------------------- 

It figured Vane had been the first one to catch something. He noticed someone with chalk leaving suspicious markings on his patrols, and he sent Arthur and Mordred to the castle to inform Percival and supply him a drawing to examine. 

He regarded it thoughtfully as the Chickadees watched him eagerly, smiling as he felt their gaze intensify. Both Vane and Lancelot had done very well by them in the Order, so he wouldn’t take acting in a similar capacity to them lightly.

He used spare paper and charcoal to scratch himself a copy before handing it back to the Chickadees. “I want you both to go to the castle library. Go into the east wing, take the fourth right, and look for a worn, green-brown book on local symbology from the past hundred years. If you find a close match to these symbols, hide the book on your person, and come back to inform me.” 

“That’s so much!” Arthur whined. 

Mordred elbowed him sharply. “Shut up! You just want to go back already so you can play games!” 

“Hm? Are you saying my faith in you two is misplaced?”

Mordred shot Arthur a glare. 

“No,” Arthur said heavily. 

“Good. A festival doesn’t mean you’re excused from performing your knightly duties with the diligence the people deserve.” 

“Yeah, Arthur,” Mordred spat in that know-it-all childish way. But both he and Arthur looked at Percival with the same expectant expression, not moving. It took him a couple bewildered moments before he realized. 

“...You may have  _ one  _ h’or d'oeuvre each before you go.” 

He had to catch both of them by the collars before they rushed the food table and made a disaster of the situation. 

\-------------------------------------- 

Percival excused himself from what Vane had so brutishly called “schmoozing” a precisely calculated amount of time later. He strode through quiet hallways (much of castle staff had been given time off to enjoy themselves) until he was too far for any reasonable partygoer to be, scanning the shadows until he caught the familiar glint of Siegfried’s visor. 

“Have you found anything of note so far?” 

“Symbols I recognize from the outskirts of the capital.” Siegfried stepped into the moonlight. On his sword, he’d copied the symbols in charcoal, disguising them into the intricate designs. Percival couldn’t hold back a smile at his talent and ingenuity, but duty came first, and he produced his copy of the symbols Vane had found. 

“These are on the streets the Order proper is patrolling. What’s your theory on them?” he asked. 

“If I had to make a guess, I’d say a creole thieves’ cant.” 

Percival put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. “That’s about what I had guessed myself. Do you understand any of it?” 

“Unfortunately, no. You wouldn’t happen to be at all versed in it, would you?” 

“I have Arthur and Mordred retrieving the closest thing to it I’m versed in.” 

Siegfried made an amused ‘heh.’ “So a book, then.” 

“Yes. What else would you have me look to?” 

“In another life, you could’ve been a librarian or a scholar.” Percival felt his chest warm thinking about Siegfried’s smile underneath the helmet, and realized he’d rather not bother with imagination when he had the real thing. 

“Hmph.” He smirked a bit. “I have no interest in any calling but justice and governance.” He reached forward, raising the visor up. Siegfried looked just a bit surprised, but his smile was even more nourishing than Percival expected. He had to pause for a moment, but just as soon after, he grasped Siegfried’s jaw, holding him still for a kiss. Siegfried happily obliged, chuckling and even grasping lightly at Percival’s free hand. 

“This isn’t at all relevant to the task at hand,” he murmured against him. “But you look damned near ethereal, dressed like you are and standing in moonlight.” 

Percival felt his tongue twist in his mouth as the compliment processed. He pulled Siegfried back in for another kiss more roughly. 

“You’ll have to take me somewhere moonlit, then. In the suit and coat we so rarely convince you to wear,” he ordered. “...I want to enjoy the same on you.” 

“I see,” Siegfried said, amused. He kissed the corner of Percival’s mouth before they began to pull apart, at a mutual understanding that they’d dilly-dallied enough and were overdue to return to duty. 

“...I can’t keep the Chickadees waiting,” Percival said with less resolution than he’d like, as his and Siegfried’s fingers lingered together. 

\-------------------------------------- 

Percival arrived with barely enough time to beat the Chickadees, folding a copy of the symbols Sieg recorded into his pocket. Arthur had a book-shaped lump in his tunic Mordred tried to hide by walking in front of him.

“...I said to hide the book, not wear it like a breastplate.” 

“Sir Percival!” Arthur blurted out. “We couldn’t figure out what it all means but a  _ lot  _ of stuff matched up really well kinda--” 

“Slow down.” For a moment, Percival worried if this might seem suspicious to anyone looking on, but realized it was easy enough to play off like young knights bothering a mentor. He lowered his voice. “If anyone asks, I’m helping you review for a test. Understood?” The boys nodded, and Percival turned them around, a hand lightly at their backs as he guided them out, trying to remember the private nooks in the castle he himself had liked to study in. 

“Sir Percival,” Arthur tried again. “Everything half-matched up for this symbol that meant ‘gather’ except for this one squiggle, and then -- “ 

“There was another one here --” Mordred grabbed the hand Arthur clutched Vane’s drawings in, pointing (inaccurately, Percival guessed, as his finger kept moving around) at another symbol. “It looks like ‘vibrate’--” 

“Or piss!” Arthur said with painful, earnest excitement. 

“Why would it say piss?!” Mordred hissed. “Idiot.” 

“Quieter. Both of you,” Percival growled. “You can report your findings when we’re someplace you can do so clearly.” 

“But --” 

“Percival!” a surprising, familiar voice called from behind them, light, jogging footsteps following. 

“....Lancelot?” All three of them turned to look in unintended sync. “What are you doing off of patrol?”

“You can probably guess. Oh-- good. You’re both here, too. Vane and I both found more symbols in some troubling places; he’s taken over managing street patrol while we figure this out.” 

“Hm.” Percival furrowed his brow. “Siegfried found some on castle grounds, as well. He says he recognizes them from the capital outskirts.” He held his hand out to Arthur, who after a moment to think, dutifully produced the (now warm, slightly moist) book. He hid his grimace, thankful his thick gloves meant he felt only a fraction of the foul sensation. 

“Arthur, Mordred. Go on up ahead and get the room we use for tabletop battles opened.” Lancelot produced a key, which Mordred snatched out of his hand before Arthur could. They bolted up the hallway. 

“Consider me impressed you deal with their energy every day,” Percival remarked as their slappy footsteps echoed louder than anything else. 

Lancelot laughed lightly. “No, just the days I don’t run them ragged with sword training.” Percival crooked into an amused smile in response, but it faded as Lancelot grinned more knowingly. Menacingly.

“...What’s that look for,” he said, apprehensive. 

Lancelot pulled a long, brown hair off of Percival’s mantle. “I’m glad you and Siegfried found some ways to enjoy yourselves, even if you can’t be at the festival proper.” 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ speak another word, you cur,” Percival hissed, hastily grasping where Lancelot just had and looking for more evidence he needed to hide. 

“Relax,” Lancelot said, more reassuringly, as he put a hand on Percival’s shoulder. “Vane and I’ve mastered sneaking off to go make out for years.” 

Percival paused at Lancelot’s candid admission, even if their relationship wasn’t exactly a secret. 

“It’s kinda exhilarating, isn’t it? But you feel kinda guilty because you should be focused on duty, right?” 

“...Tell me. Do you miss him, even in the small in-betweens?” Percival asked earnestly. Lancelot smiled back at him so widely it was both unnerving and endearing. 

“Oh, wow…I can’t believe you’ve gotten it so bad, Percival.” He patted his back as he laughed. “But yes. I absolutely do. Don’t worry, your cold heart doesn’t have anything wrong with it, it’s just head over heels.” 

“Lancelot....” Percival growled, frowning as Lancelot beamed at him. 

The Chickadees shrieked from up the hall as something clattered and crashed to the ground. Lancelot and Percival immediately took a readied stance. 

“I’m okay!” echoed Arthur’s voice, and the two knights relaxed but hurried to the room while Mordred scolded him. 

\-------------------------------------- 

“Astrals above,” Percival muttered. “It _does_ say piss.” 

Arthur cheered victoriously before Lancelot gave him a look that hushed him. 

“But why?” Mordred almost seemed like he was pleading with the book. 

“Somehow I doubt this is just a rash of serial grafitti,” Lancelot mused out loud. 

“As far as I can see, this is an extinct thieves’ cant from the south, mixed with a modern one from the west,” Percival concluded. “But that tells us nothing else."

“Maybe we should go back to where we were?” offered Arthur. “I’m not just saying that because I want to go play in the festival, I promise! It’s just I think we’ve figured out all we can with the books…” 

“That’s not a bad point.” Percival gathered his notes into a single stack, enclosing them in the book. “I’ll hold on to this. I can more easily hide it in my clothes than the rest of you, and we’re better off keeping an eye on protecting others at this point.” 

“Agreed. I’ll keep thinking on what we’ve worked out so far.” Lancelot folded his own notes into a pouch. “I’ll check in with Vane to see if any foot patrols have encountered something,” he continued. “So that means you two are coming back with me.” 

Percival cut the boys off as they started to whine. “ _ If  _ you do your job properly,” he started, punctuating his words to quiet them. “I’ll ensure you get your pick of the gala’s food when you’re off duty. A suitable reward for accomplishing what I asked.” 

They accepted that, and went off with Lancelot without much more fuss, even enthusiastically waving good-bye as they parted when their paths in the castle diverged. Percival felt pleased that he did well enough by the promising young knights that they were this friendly with him. His mind wandered to telling Siegfried, of attributing some of this to how his natural way with children was rubbing off on Percival. The dismissive ‘is that so?’, the gentle smile he’d make, perhaps he’d recount one of his stories from when he trained with them….

This wasn’t the way back to the ballroom, Percival suddenly realized. His feet had instinctively taken him towards his agreed-upon meeting point with Siegfried as he lost himself in thought. 

Head over heels indeed. Percival was thankful there wasn’t staff around to notice him stopping in his tracks, only to turn around and dopily retrace his steps, but maybe he could enjoy admitting this to Siegfried later and seeing the delighted face he might make. 

\--------------------------------------

Time passed much more slowly for Percival when he measured it in increments of how soon he could see Siegfried. He, of course, continued to navigate the gala and keep an eye out for danger with only appropriate vigilance and courtesy, but he was aching quietly for it to be over, for an answer to the odd symbols, to get the Chickadees their reward, and to know confidently that whatever threat there might be was gone. 

It was so arduous Percival could admit he was glad to catch a glimpse of Vane. He gestured Percival to come his way, and for once Percival did with no complaint or hesitation. 

He had a comment about the doggy being let off leash prepared, but as he got closer, he saw Vane had armfuls of food. 

“What in the skies are you doing with all that?” 

“Oh, not important. Guess what?” 

“I refuse.” 

“Siegfried figured everything out!” Vane continued, undeterred. Percival dimly wondered at what point Vane had grown immune to anything he could say. “Or well. More like he did one thing, that put the fear of Bahamut in someone, and that solved most of it.” 

Percival couldn’t help his smile. “...Well, certainly, that’s a very Siegfried-style solution.” 

“Yeah, I know, right?” Vane laughed. “Lancey sent some of us to check up on you and stuff in the castle. He looked at the translations you figured out and was pretty confident they meant the castle was the target, and wouldn’t you know it, we ran into Siegfried dragging around a shady guy who tried to jump him on patrol!” 

“I’m surprised they’re still standing.” 

“Wahahaha!” Vane laughed merrily. “The look on his face was priceless! Especially because Siegfried says he didn’t do anything but disarm him, he was honestly kind of stunned how scared he was.” 

Percival chuckled, thinking of a bewildered Siegfried with a maudlin bandit realizing how truly, absurdly outclassed they were.

“Anyways,” Vane continued casually, starting to hand Percival the food he carried. “The guy pretty much spilled  _ all  _ the beans in a panic that his pickpocket ring was gonna try and hit the castle while staff was low. All the symbols were notes to each other what rooms to try and hit.” 

(The “piss” must’ve related to bathrooms, Percival assumed, though he couldn’t imagine what filthy thing a thief would want to steal from there.) 

“So thanks to your translations we’ve got guards stationed at all of ‘em, and it looks like we spooked almost all of them out of doing anything. They weren’t even going to go after anything that big, though, just stuff like cutlery and candelabras...man! All those rumours blew it out of proportion, folks really got worked up over nothing….” 

“...What are you giving this to me for?!” Percival protested as a very full box of popcorn was handed to him.

“Oh. It’s for you and Siegfried!” Vane thrust a candy apple towards Percival. “See, look, this one matches your hair. I got a toffee one for Siegfried.” 

Percival snatched it out of Vane’s hand. “Why do you even have all this in the first place?! Weren’t you supposed to be working?” 

“I mean, so were you, and that didn’t stop you and Siegfried from smooching a bunch.” 

“That was  _ one time,  _ you cur! _ Once _ !” Percival could feel his ears and forehead were going red from embarrassment. 

“Aha! You admitted it!” Vane pointed at him, delighted, while Percival’s face continued to burn furiously. “Oh yeah! Here’s a funnel cake I got for both of you.” 

“Why are you giving all this to me  _ now? _ ” 

“A bunch of stalls were running low, so I just got an extra one of everything I was treating my men to,” Vane said, easing the miraculously still-crispy cake wrapped in layers of paper into Percival’s hands. 

“You say that as if we could go to the festival at all.” 

“Well, now you can!” Vane looked so pleased with himself. “I mean, the thing we were kinda worried about turned out to be no big deal, right? And everyone in the Order who got to have their festival time volunteered to take shifts protecting the pickpockets’ hitlist so others could have off. So. Consider yourself relieved of duty!” 

Percival felt his heart swell with gratefulness and excitement. 

“....Hmph!” He took Siegfried’s toffee apple from Vane. “I suppose I can entrust a guard detail that sounds very difficult to mess up to you, then.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Vane piled the other assortment of candies and snacks into Percival’s arms. 

“More importantly,” Percival struggled over balancing everything. “Can your dogbrain handle two more things?” 

“I dunno, can Siegfried handle your dogbreath?” 

Percival glowered at him. In the back of his mind, he did have to admit Vane played that well, almost well enough that he was amused. 

“Question the pickpockets on their satisfaction with living conditions and pay,” Percival started. Vane took that seriously, meeting Percival’s eye and nodding firmly.

“And?” 

“Ensure Mordred and Arthur have their time raiding the buffet table.”

Vane grinned eagerly. “Leave it to me. You know, they had fun with you, it sounds like.” 

“Hmph. They’re a pair of rambunctious puppies. But they’ll make fine knights with time, considering they take well enough after their pack leader.” 

Vane stared open-mouthed for a moment before he clapped Percival on the back. 

“You know, Percy, I really like this you that goes off for smoochies on duty and wears a dumb cape,” he laughed as his sheer force made popcorn fall out the box. 

“...I could say the same of the Vane who so resolutely wants to die by immolation,” Percival shot back with a crooked smile. 

“Yikes! Alright, alright! I guess some things are never gonna change. Go chill with Siegfried already! You haven’t missed the fireworks yet. He’ll be in the courtyard on the way out.” 

\----------------------------- 

The courtyard smelled the same as it did when Siegfried was still a part of the order coming for lessons with Josef. They were probably even most of the same plants, and Siegfried felt blissfully at ease in this homey familiarity. 

When he heard Percival’s footsteps, he expected to see him looking as grand as he was earlier, but instead, he was awkwardly shambling with the armload of snacks Vane had been carrying earlier with a frustrated look on his face. Siegfried felt that same feeling in his chest as he had earlier, like it were blossoming, and he laughed as he went to receive Percival and relieve him of some of the load. 

“Here’s what I wonder,” Percival grunted. “If Vane had seen you earlier with all these snacks meant for both of us,  _ why  _ did that mutt-for-brains wait to give them all to me?” 

“A mystery,” Siegfried chuckled, knowing full well it wasn’t one at all. 

“Whatever. Well done, as always,” Percival sighed as he strode past Siegfried to someplace he could lay down the rest of the snacks. Siegfried turned to look after him, watching the mantle float elegantly behind him as the smell of sugar, grease, and popcorn followed. 

Percival brushed himself off thoroughly after arranging the snacks well enough, Siegfried laying the rest nearby. 

“How was the rest of your night?” Siegfried asked, pausing Percival’s hand, gently turning him, and fixing the corners and small details that had been bumped out of place. Percival let him do so silently for a moment, eyes turned away. 

“...Empty of you,” he said, hesitant before it grew resolute. Siegfried felt a small rush spread from his throat through the rest of him, speechless for a moment, before he let his hands rest on Percival’s shoulders. 

“I see,” he said simply, but he looked at Percival’s embarrassed face and felt fonder by the moment. He leaned in playfully, brushing his nose against Percival’s, who froze with embarrassment once again. He recovered his nerve in a moment, naturally, and then removed Siegfried’s helmet for him. 

“....You need to remember how intimidating this looks if you’re going to go to the festival,” he chided, smoothing Siegfried’s hair back. 

“Mm,” he murmured, leaning into how nice it felt and lost in looking at Percival. He was vulnerable and impeccably regal all at once, and seeing his black helmet against the snow-white, moonlit clothes set Siegfried’s heart alight again. He put a finger under Percival’s chin, relishing the evanescent moment where he was completely off-guard, wordless, and hopelessly unsure but willing to let someone else lead. 

Percival sighed very sweetly as Siegfried pulled away from that kiss, leaning his forehead against his and grasping for his hands. “...I missed you.” 

“For just these few hours?” Siegfried remarked. “How unlike you.” 

“...Humph. You only have yourself to blame.” 

Siegfried grinned widely with an amused ‘heh.’ 

“Percival...if it’s alright with you, I’d like to hang back from the festival. At least for a bit.” 

“...Why?” Percival said worriedly. 

“I’d just like to enjoy the fireworks privately with you here. That’s all.” 

There it was again. A pause, while Percival got embarrassed, processing just the amount of affection in the request. 

“...I would like that,” he replied quietly. Siegfried smiled warmly before he kissed his cheek. 

The fireworks started to whistle and crackle. Percival turned to look as the sky brighten, and as much as Sieg loved fireworks, he knew he wanted to see his partner lit up by the flurry of colors just as much. They overlapped beautifully over Percival’s white mantle, too, and Siegfried couldn’t help but kiss his temple as he guided him to sit on his lap, shielding his clothes from the stains on the ground. 

Percival squirmed a little, as he had the handful of other times Siegfried had been the big spoon between them, but once he settled, he guided Siegfried’s arms around his waist and wore a contented smile. 

"Afterwards," he started. "I'd like to spoil you. I'll get you whatever you want." 

"Some socks, maybe," Siegfried replied casually. 

"Siegfried." Percival was absolutely indignant. "I'm offering to buy you anything. You could stand to be more imaginative." 

"I'm very happy with what I have right now," he murmured, kissing the small bits of uncovered neck before resting his head on Percival's shoulder. 

Percival reached to pet his hair, fingers brushing over the parts of scalp where the helmet had pinched most. He laughed lightly. 

"Well. Who am I to complain about that?" 

The fireworks sprayed loudly, the sky brightening gradually with smoke, and Siegfried couldn't think of a time his heart could possibly feel lighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, friends. As always, I'm a big shy sack of nuts when it comes to all your kindness offered in the comments and kudos....I truly don't know how to express how much they light me on fire to keep making good stuff I hope makes your day a little bit better. \m/ Thank you for being so excellent to me, truly! 
> 
> I haven't quite focused on it or verbalized it, but even if I'm the biggest dipshit for Percival/Siegfried, I do really like all iterations of the Dragon Knights with each other? To a point where I would ultimately like to write them as a poly quartet, but I feel like my own writing is still feeling out what that dynamic looks like. Ah, well, that's what more fic is for! 
> 
> Stay safe, friends, and be excellent to each other. 
> 
> (Oh, yeah! The 'does it say vibrate or piss' thing? Actual thing from real life for me! I did a project once upon a time translating ancient Roman graffitti, and it turns out, the ancient Latin verbs for 'piss' and 'vibrate' are practically indistinguishable from another. The more you know!)


End file.
